First Comes Porn, Then Comes What?
by LethargicGit
Summary: What if Sasuke was a pornstar? And, what if, through certain circumstances, he meets our favorite little blonde dobe? Will he be able to attain him? If so, how? Want to find out?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: The following story contains (somewhat) explicit sexual scenes. This story also contains Yaoi and mentionings of Yuri.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own any Naruto character in the story. The plot, however, belongs to me.

* * *

Pornography: The explicit portrayal of sexual subject matter. It is displayed in numerous forms; photography, filmography, literature, animation, etcetera. The most popular is filmed.

"Ah… Yeah, god yes! Oh, faster, harder…" a petite form panted as she writhed.

"Fuck yeah. You like that, babe?" a pale lean male asked as he vigorously thrust into his partner.

"Love it!" his partner exclaimed, "Oh yeah… just like that," she moaned as her partner slowed his ministrations.

Onyx eyes were sealed closed as their owner slowly moved inside his partner. The heat surrounding him sent flutters of pleasure throughout his body. He continued his sensual movements a while longer before going back to his fast pace.

"Fuck!"

He felt her inner walls tighten around him, signaling she was close to climax. He squeezed her small breasts with one hand while the other rubbed her clit hard and fast. The sensation was too much for the petite girl. She came hard, arching her back and trembling as she did. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her eyes sealed shut.

Feeling his partner tighten around him and pull him in deeper, he groaned in pleasure. After a few more thrusts he felt himself nearing climax and quickly pulled out.

"Come here," he told his breathless partner as he jerked himself off. After a few hard strokes, he came in his partner's awaiting mouth with a small cry of pleasure. She happily swallowed then proceeded to lick his member clean.

"End scene!"

Claps erupted and whistles could be heard from the darkness. A bell rang and the lights illuminated the area. A large man with shaggy white hair, the director, practically ran towards the two and said, "You have no idea how hot that was! I think I came twice!"

"Jiraya!" The white haired man turned and two towels were thrown at him. The director caught them and yelled out a thank you before turning back to his actors.

"Here you go my beautiful Sakura. You did a fantastic job!" Jiraya stated as he handed the pink haired actress a towel.

Sakura blushed but beamed at his words. "Thank you very much Jiraya!" she said before standing up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled and gave her a hug. Jiraya wrapped the towel around her and sent her to the bathing area.

He watched her leave before focusing his attention to the other actor. "Nice job kiddo! That was your best performance yet," He was given a triumphant smirk. Jiraya chuckled and clapped him on the back. "You know you're way around don't you? Go hit the showers, you stink like shit!" the comment earned him a glare. "Oh lighten up Sasuke! You just had sex for Christ's sake."

"I'll shower at home," was the reply.

"Okay. See you later kid," Jiraya said with a smile.

"Hn."

Jiraya walked away and Sasuke quickly dressed himself. He made his way to the door, waved goodbye to his costar, and exited. He walked towards his car, a black Volkswagen Scirocco, parked in a small alley. Open, start, go.

.

After a rather quick thirty minute drive, he reached his apartment. He removed his shoes by the door and took note that his brother's shoes were not there. Making his way towards the living room, he noticed there were five missed calls and two voicemails. He made sure the phone was on speaker and on loud. He pressed PLAY and went to his room. He rummaged through his drawers for something to wear as he listened closely to the messages.

'_First new message: Hey Sasuke, just wanted to let you know that I'm going to stay at Sasori's for today. I'll be back tomorrow morning. By the way, I bought some stuff before I left; it's all in the fridge. Don't be scared little brother, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.'_

Sasuke walked through the hallway and into the kitchen and opened his fridge. He almost grinned when he saw a giant bag of tomatoes. His brother knew him so well.

Sasuke lived with his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, in a moderately sized studio apartment. They bought the apartment when Itachi was deemed his legal guardian after their parents' deaths.

They were in a terrible car accident while they were making their way to a party. Sasuke, who was 16 at the time, suffered a few broken ribs and a minor concussion. His parents, however, died on impact, the car having hit them from the front. Itachi had lost a lot of blood and was knocked unconscious but had luckily survived. Because Itachi was already a legal adult, 21 at the time, he was pronounced Sasuke's legal guardian.

Once all the legal issues were settled, they returned home. However it felt empty and gloomy. The brothers couldn't handle it so they put the house up for rent and bought themselves an apartment. They've been living there ever since.

Sasuke grabbed a tomato and after rinsing it off, took a bite. Nice and ripe. Leaning on the counter, he took another bite of his tomato and listened to the last message.

'_Next message: Dammit Sasuke, answer your phone next time. You know how much I hate these things. Ino is having a party and wants you to come. You better show up, Uchiha. If you don't I'll never hear the end of it. It'll be next month but she's too excited and wants to tell everyone already. So, yeah, I guess that's it. See ya.'_

Sasuke made a mental note to call his lazy friend back and applaud him for not using 'troublesome'. He finished his tomato then walked back to his room to retrieve his clothes. He made his way to the restroom and took a hot shower to relax his tense muscles.

When he finished, he dried himself off and put on his sleeping clothes. Though the night was still young, he was exhausted and promptly fell asleep when his body made contact with his bed.

.

"Sasuke, wake up."

The raven groaned when a pillow was thrown hard at his face. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes to see his brother's smiling face. He groaned again before trying to reenter the realms of sleep.

Itachi frowned, "Sasuke, we're going to be late. Get up, we were called."

Again, Sasuke groaned but this time got up. He shuffled to his dresser and quickly dressed himself. Once done, he strode out of his room and met up with his brother in the living room. Itachi grabbed his keys and led the way out back to his car; a crimson Nissan Skyline.

They drove in a comfortable silence. After a thirty minute ride, they made it to their destination. Itachi parked in a small alley next to a tall brick building.

There was nothing really special about it on the outside. Once inside, it was a different story. It was furnished with modern décor. The floor was carpeted with a thick grey rug. Through the areas that were not covered, one could see the floor was made up of wooden tiles. Two futon sofas were set perpendicular to one another. One was a bright red while the other was black.

The brothers made their way through the main room and head upstairs to let the technicians begin setting up. They reached the top of the stairs and walked towards the meeting room. Entering, they found the director talking to someone on the phone. He sounded pretty aggravated.

"What do you mean you can't make it?" from their vantage point, they heard static but whatever the guy said only annoyed Jiraya even more. "Listen, I don't care what the problem is just get your ass over here ASAP or God help me I will fire you, got that?" with that Jiraya hung up. He took a deep breath and laughed, "I'd never fire that boy but I wish he wouldn't be so late all the time."

Itachi and Sasuke shared a smirk, both knowing exactly who Jiraya was talking about. Jiraya signaled them to follow him. They were lead back down stairs while he explained the situation.

"There's an audition today. Itachi, that's all you. And Sasuke, depending on whether Kakashi actually shows up, you're modeling," Sasuke groaned. Knowing Kakashi, he might not show up at all. He wasted the perfect chance to sleep in. Fuck.

"Sir, we finished setting up," a member of the sound crew informed.

"Awesome. Is the kid here yet?"

"Not yet."

"Okay well, tell me when he shows up. For now, just double check the lights or something," The sound guy nodded then left leaving Sasuke and Jiraya standing alone. Itachi had parted ways with them to get ready for filming.

"Can I leave?" Sasuke asked even though he knew the answer already.

"No. If by some miracle Kakashi shows up, we need you here and ready so we don't waste any more time."

"Hn."

Sasuke decided he might as well entertain himself and watch his brother's performance. He took the director's chair earning him a glare from Jiraya. He returned it making Jiraya mutter, "Little asshole." Jiraya asked a techie to bring him another chair making Sasuke smirk. Itachi came out of a dressing room to check if everything was ready. Jiraya grinned at him before turning his attention to a techie.

"Sir a car is parking by the building."

"I think the kid's here then. Is everything set?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright guys clear the stage. It's show time!"

* * *

That was longer than I expected o_O

Hey guys! This is my first story on this account, as well as my first lemon-lime creation (As you could probably tell from my terrible opening, right?) Well anyway, seeing as this is my first story, it would be awesome if you guys gave me your opinions. Should I continue? Should I just give up writing entirely? (I know my literary skills suck horse shit but I wouldn't say I'm horrendous right?… Right? ;w;) xD

Flames, comments, critiques – I welcome you! :D

Thanks for reading~!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not hold any ownership to the Naruto series. However, I do own this story and plot.

Thank you all very much for your wonderful reviews! x3 And I am sorry this came out so late, my internet connectivity is crap. ;_; It's here now though so hope you like it!

Warning: Lame lemon.

.

An orange Fiat Punto could be seen parking inside a small alley by a few other cars. The car was stationed and made perfectly parallel to the Nissan beside it. The car stopped moving, yet whoever was driving did not exit.

"Come on Uzumaki, you can do this!" the driver, a blonde haired male, muttered. He took a deep breath and counted down. "Okay, on three! One…two…" He reached three then quickly opened his door and exited. He let out a quiet sigh as he locked his vehicle.

The blonde jogged to the building and knocked on the metal door when he reached it. He hopped in place a little as he waited for someone to open the door. After a minute, he turned around to leave. However the door opened right at that moment.

A big scruffy looking man appeared behind the door. Taking one good look at him, the man turned around, gave a loud whistle then motioned him inside. Hesitantly taking a step forward, he walked behind the guy who opened the door and followed him to what looked like a big movie set.

"Whoa."

He looked at the new environment and saw at least four cameras stationed around the set. Lights and reflectors hung above the set, illuminating everything there. The set itself looked welcoming and very comfortable. There were leather sofas, wide enough to be a slim bed, stationed on the set. The floor was carpeted with a thick rug. The place had vibrant colors with various reds and blues.

It was nice.

"Hey kid, the director is right over there," the man he followed said.

His left eye twitched at being called a kid but he ignored the comment and made his way to the director. He knew who he was looking for, having met the man a week prior to ask for a role. He dodged all the techies who were setting up and stopped in front of Jiraya.

"Kid!" his eye twitched again, "I'm so glad you made it! I was beginning to think you chickened out on me," Jiraya joked.

"Hell no, I go through with everything I say!"

"Right, well, you're here now so let's start shooting," he leaned back, preparing to shout when a voice cut him off.

"If you shout anymore my ears will start bleeding. The crew had been ready even before he arrived," Sasuke motioned to the blonde. "Just start the damn thing."

"Fucking brat…" Sasuke glared having understood his grumbling, "Alright well, have a seat. And remember, this is just an audition. So it doesn't matter what you do. I'll publish this and if the people liked it, you're hired."

The blonde nodded and took a seat on a red sofa that was set facing the main camera. Movement around the set stopped and everyone was now at their designated stations. He noticed that two crew members grabbed a camera and realized they were going to be the ones to film close ups.

He took small even breaths to try and calm his nerves but that did little to no help. When everything went quiet, he looked up and faced the director. Jiraya smiled at him and made a quick motion to alert the crew filming had started. He sat up straight when Jiraya started talking.

"Hello everyone and look what we have here! A blonde twink! Everyone's favorite," he chuckled, "So tell us kid; what's your name?"

Trying to seem more appealing to the audience, he grinned and said, "Naruto Uzumaki at your service!"

"Ooh! I like that! So Naruto, tell us a little about yourself. Why are you here?" Jiraya cheerfully asked.

"Let's see, my name is Naruto, I'm 21 years old. I'm a college student but I'm deep in debt on my student loans, I needed a few extra bucks so I figured why not make a porno?" he finished with a laugh.

Jiraya laughed along with him, "I probably would've done the same! Alright kid, there's one last thing I want to know," Naruto waited expectantly, "Are you straight, gay or bi?"

"I'm straight."

"A broke straight boy, you say? Well let's see if we can change that." He grinned and Naruto couldn't help but grin back.

"I _am_ open for experimentation," Naruto said with a wink at the camera.

Jiraya let out a hearty chuckle at his antics before saying, "Why don't we meet your cast mate? Itachi, why don't you come out and join us?"

Naruto turned to the sound of a door opening. The sight that greeted him was that of a tall and handsome man. He could tell that Itachi was about a head or so taller than him. He had silky dark hair that was tied into a loose ponytail. He wore loose-fitted jeans and a black dress shirt that contrasted beautifully against his pale skin.

This guy was sex personified!

Naruto stopped admiring him when he saw his lips moving. "Pleasure to meet you," even his voice was like fine silk.

"The pleasure's all mine," most definitely.

"I'm assuming you heard about Naruto's situation?" Jiraya asked watching the scene before him.

Itachi nodded, "I'm aware."

"And your thoughts?"

"I would gladly help out little Naruto here," he said as he gently caressed Naruto's cheek.

Naruto couldn't fight the blush that formed. He turned towards the director, "You know if I wasn't already straight, I'd probably be gay for him."

Itachi smirked when he heard Jiraya snort from the darkness. "How you doing there Itachi, are you hard yet?"

"Not fully but a nice blow job might help," he said as he stroked Naruto's neck.

"What do you say Naruto?"

"I'll gladly help," he said while unbuckling Itachi's belt and zipper. Itachi lifted his hips to make pulling his pants down easier. When he was free from the confines of his boxers, he guided Naruto's head to his cock.

The thing was at least ten inches long! Naruto knew all that wouldn't fit in his mouth, let alone his ass. With a shuddered breath, he wrapped his lips around the head and slowly bobbed his head. He added small suctions and stroked the shaft with his right hand while the other gently massaged Itachi's balls.

Itachi let out a low moan at the ministrations and caressed Naruto's nape whilst he ran his fingers through blonde locks. Naruto released him and licked the base and sides of his dick. As he worked he saw one of the crew members filming a point-of-view shot from Itachi's shoulder. He looked up into the camera and slapped Itachi's dick on his cheek.

"Fuck yes…"

Naruto took him in his mouth again and sped up his previous actions, adding a few extras, such as teasing the frenulum and slit. Itachi began to buck his hips, encouraging him to go further. He took as much as he could and stroked whatever he couldn't reach as quickly as he could. He moaned and felt Itachi tense at the pleasurable vibration.

After a few more sucks, Itachi's cock stood up proudly. Naruto was thrown a condom so he got up and quickly took his clothes off. Itachi took off his remaining clothes and helped Naruto undress when he was done.

"A word of warning, Itachi can be gentle but also very aggressive. Just letting you know," they heard Jiraya say.

Itachi smirked as he opened the small bottle of lubricant to prepare his partner. He slid in two fingers, Naruto gasping at the sudden intrusion, and began to thrust them in slowly. Making small scissor like motions with his fingers, Naruto let out a shuddered breath of pain and pleasure. Inserting a third finger, he stopped when he felt Naruto start thrusting against them.

Retreating, his fingers, Itachi chuckled lightly when he heard Naruto whimper at the loss of contact. He quickly opened the wrapper and covered his cock with the condom. Lining himself up, he waited for Naruto to gather himself. Crystalline eyes met onyx, and Itachi slowly pushed in.

"Fuck!"

Naruto arched forward and almost fell off the couch but Itachi kept him in place. He was fully seated but gave Naruto a minute to adjust. Naruto gave a small nod so he eagerly began thrusting.

Going at a slow pace at first, Itachi rolled his hips to make the sensation more pleasurable. Angling his hips, he found Naruto's prostate quickly causing the blonde to groan deliciously. He smirked when he felt the other starting to thrust back in hopes of hitting the same spot again.

"Fuck yes…" the raven breathed out.

Naruto wrapped his legs around his partner's waist to get him to go faster. He rolled his hips and yelped when Itachi hit his prostate again. Panting out a small command, Itachi complied and began thrusting hard and fast.

"A-ahh! Fuck yes! Ngh…!" he arched his back everytime Itachi found his sweet spot. With just a few more thrusts, he would have been cumming but Itachi pulled out and made him get on all fours.

Wanting nothing more than pleasure, he impaled himself on the other's cock and thrust as fast he could. He was shocked when he felt a hard spank on his ass. Before he could even cuss him out, Itachi began thrusting into him furiously.

"Christ! Oh my god! Oh… hah—fuck that feels so good!"

"You like that?" Itachi asked in between pants as he delivered another powerful thrust.

"Fuck yes!"

"Ohh~ shit!" Itachi groaned out when he felt Naruto clench around his girth. Hell that fucking felt amazing!

Naruto pumped his own cock in time with the trusts and felt his climax nearing. Itachi feeling the same slowed down and instead gave deep powerful thrusts. With each thrust, Naruto's head would roll back as his back arched. Itachi slumped against him, resting his chin on the other's shoulder.

Turning Naruto's head up to face him, he kissed him. Naruto was shocked at first but then eagerly responded and deepened the kissing. Itachi gave a feral growl and sped up his thrusts to their previous pace. Both moaned into their now sloppy kiss. Itachi, having memorized his prostate's location, pounded into it relentlessly. Naruto broke the kiss to let out his cries of pleasure, the other simply trailed kisses on his neck and back.

A choked gasp was heard when Itachi gave him another hard spank followed by a series of deep thrusts. The hands that supported him, gave out and Naruto slumped forward, his face buried in the couch cushion. He ached to touch himself and jerk to completion but his pleasure-filled body would not cooperate. So when he felt Itachi's warm hand pumping him, he lost it.

He pressed himself flat against Itachi's back, craning his neck. As if reading his mind, Itachi leaned in for another sloppy kiss. His ever hard thrusts against that sweet spot, his fast hand jerking him off, and that delicious mouth sent Naruto over the edge and made him come hard. His yell was muffled by the other's mouth.

After some more hard pounding, Itachi quickly pulled out removed the condom, and made Naruto face him. Naruto quickly got to work in finishing him off. He swirled his tongue around the tip before engulfing him as much as possible as fast as he could. Itachi stopped him by pulling on his hair, a few hard jerks and he came all over Naruto's face and awaiting mouth. The blonde trying to suck every last drop made him groan. He used his cock to smear his cum all over the other's face, Naruto licked at it whenever he could.

They both calmed their erratic breath, Itachi gently touching himself as Naruto continued to lick his member clean. Itachi pulled him up for another kiss, this time slower and much deeper. A small make out ensued followed by the shrill cry of a bell. Both pulled apart, and were once again a little breathless. Itachi winked at him before smiling and getting up. He jokingly saluted at Jiraya, earning him a laugh, and walked off the set to clean up.

Naruto sat up and watched as Jiraya literally ran towards him and received a bone crushing hug from said person.

"Kid, that was amazing! Are you sure you're not gay? You looked like a real pro there," he said with a wink. Naruto grinned; glad he did a good enough job to get this sort of reaction. "I'm more than sure the people will want more of you!"

"That's what I'm hoping for."

They shared a grin, looking almost identical, and Jiraya pointed at the direction of the bathhouse. Naruto thanked him, and then walked off. The white haired man returned to his previous spot, his chair, and sighed. He looked next to him at the other occupant and snorted.

"Someone liked that little show," Sasuke glared at him to overcome the threatening blush. Jiraya knowing this was a cover, laughed, "You want a piece of that ass too? Are you jealous that your brother got it before you?"

'Yes,' he thought but instead said, "Shut up."

"He wanted to cross his legs to give the I-don't-give-a-fuck look but his painfully hard erection would not let him. Jiraya chuckled before walking off again.

Sasuke took a deep breath and forced himself not to jerk off. It took a conscious effort but he willed his erection away. He zoned out, that's new, and came back when he heard someone call him. He turned to his left and saw a waving silver haired man.

"Took you long enough, Kakashi," he said reclining in his seat.

"Yes well, I saw this pretty girl and I just had to have my way with her," he said as usual. Sasuke never knew whether or not to believe him, since it was always the same excuse and he was in fact a pervert. "Well anyway, where's Jiraya?"

"Right over here Hatake. We're off schedule but if you guys hurry, we might finish on time," Jiraya said as he emerged from a hallway.

Kakashi smiled at him and nodded. He looked at Sasuke, "Let's go."

Sasuke got up and followed Kakashi upstairs to begin his photo shoot.

.

Well here's chapter duex! I had no idea how to start this chapter. I knew what I wanted but for the life of me, I could not write it. So if it's crap, I'm sorry. Nonetheless, thank you all for reading, review please? :3


End file.
